de 5 pilaren
by girly sam
Summary: de meiden denken dat er iets aan de hand is met kandrakar ze gaan kijken en ontdekken 5 schitterende pilaren die de meiden een nieuw avontuur bezorgen
1. Chapter 1

De 5 pilaren.

Hoofdstuk 1.

Wat is er met kandrakar?

Cornelia was haar haren aan het kammen.

Taranee zat over haar wiskunde gebogen.

Het was doodstil.

Totdat Irma riep: oké, kunnen we niet even wat kletsen?

Natuurlijk, maar tja, waarover? Zei Will We hebben al weken geen oproep van het orakel meer gehad!

Dat is waar, maar waarom niet? Vroeg Hay lin.

Cornelia had geen zin in deze discussie over kandrakar en zei: Meiden, kunnen we het eventjes over iets anders hebben?

Goed, maar waarover wil je het hebben? Modeshows? Modellenwerk? Of wil je roddelen?

Vroeg Irma nogal lacherig aan Cornelia.

Taranee moest er een eind aan maken en zei toen boos: hou op! Ik probeer hier mijn wiskunde te maken! Je hebt gelijk. Zei Will, maar toch maak ik me zorgen om wat er met kandrakar is gebeurd.

Niets om je zorgen over te maken denk ik, meridian leeft vast in vrede nu. Zei Hay lin.

Dat denk ik niet, heb je niet gehoord wat Elyon zei? Vroeg Cornelia ontzet.

Ja, Ja….. Meridian heeft nu hulp nodig! Net als de andere werelden! Ja, weet ik mompelde Hay lin.

Ach, laten we het vergeten, vroeg of laat zal het orakel ons roepen. Zei Irma.

Will was het nu zat en rende door de deur naar buiten. de anderen keken haar na.

Na een tijdje in stilte zei Cornelia: nou ja, misschien volg ik haar voorbeeld wel.

Hay lin riep paniekerig NEE! Verlaat ons nou niet!

Cornelia lachte en zei: ik verlaat jullie niet, ik ga gewoon naar huis, even douchen!

O, ha, ha! Ja…. Zei Hay lin zachtjes terwijl Cornelia wegliep, ja, dom van me…

Taranee stond op en liep zonder iets te zeggen achter Cornelia aan.

Na nog eens een tijdje in stilte zei Irma tegen Hay lin: laten we morgen aan Will vragen of ze ons naar kandrakar wil sturen. Hay lin knikt instemmend, pakte Irma's hand en liep naar de deur. en alsof ze van een andere planeet komt zei ze met gesloten ogen: geen zorgen, het lukt wel Emily.

Emily? Wie is dat? Vroeg Irma verbaasd. Hay lin zei verward: waar heb je het over?

Irma lachte nerveus en zei, je weet best wat ik bedoel, je zei geen zorgen, het lukt wel Emily

Nee, ik weet echt niet wat je bedoelt zei Hay lin luid. jawel, zei Irma geïrriteerd.

Nee, Nee, NEE! Schreeuwde Hay lin nu. En zonder verder nog iets te zeggen liep ze naar buiten.

Irma zag kleine druppeltjes op de grond, traandruppeltjes.

Nu moest Irma ook huilen, en ze liep snikkend naar de deur van haar eigen huis.

Sorry, zei ze zacht.


	2. Chapter 2

De 5 pilaren.

Hoofdstuk 2.

Een belangrijke beslissing.

Will zat onderuitgezakt op de bank met haar ogen dichtgeknepen.

Irma keek haar vragend en tegelijkertijd smekend aan. Toe nou. Zei ze zacht.

Na een pijnlijke stilte zei Will zachtjes: ik weet het niet, is het…. Verstandig?

Ook Hay lin keek wanhopig naar Will en zei toen: toe nou, jij bent de enige die dit kan doen!

Will keek nadenkend en legde haar hoofd in haar handen. ze mompelde iets onverstaanbaars, hief plotseling haar hoofd op en ze riep: we doen het!

Hay lin juichte en Irma maakte een dansje.

Will moest lachen. Hay lin legde een hand op haar schouder en ze zei: laten we de anderen erbij halen. Will knikte. En ook Irma kwam nu aanlopen.

Toen ze buiten waren begonnen ze te rennen, naar Cornelia's huis.

Toen ze daar waren en verteld hadden over hun besluit zei Cornelia geschokt: Wat? Dat kunnen we toch niet maken? Hebben jullie wel goed nagedacht? Rustig zei hay lin een beetje onzeker. Irma leek even uit het veld geslagen door de woorden van Cornelia en zei hakkelend: het-het is onze enige kans om erachter te komen wat er aan de hand is!

Will keek naar haar voeten en mompelde: misschien heeft ze gelijk.

Cornelia keek triomfantelijk. Hay lin keek eerder teleurgesteld. Irma zei zachtjes: Will, toe… en daarna keek ze boos naar Cornelia.

Het is een belangrijke maar gevaarlijke stap die we nemen als we naar het orakel gaan… zei Will.

Maar tja, het is belangrijk, dus MOETEN we het doen! Riep Irma.

Ja, Will je moet er nu over nadenken. En snel, je weet maar nooit….. zei Hay lin.

Cornelia riep geïrriteerd: Goed! We vragen het aan Taranee!

Will: best, eerlijke oplossing.

Taranee? We weten allemaal wat Taranee gaat zeggen! Zei Hay lin een beetje boos.

Nou ja, je weet maar nooit, kom we vragen het gewoon. Zei Irma.

Toen ze bij Taranee waren zei ze meteen: ja! We moeten gaan, ik ben nieuwsgierig, en heb wel zijn in eindelijk weer eens een witch avontuur!

Dat is dan besloten zei Hay lin opgelucht.

Cornelia keek teleurgesteld en zei: goed, meeste stemmen gelden.

Irma riep triomfantelijk: zie je wel! en ze stak haar tong uit naar Cornelia.

Will zei meteen: laten we dan maar opschieten.

Ze legde haar handen op haar eigen hart en riep zo het hart op.


End file.
